Summer Camp
by DaseyRulesTheWorld
Summary: Derek and Lizzie go to a hockey/soccer summer camp for 2 weeks while the other kids stay home. But what happens is crazy. **ABANDONED. If you're interested in taking over for me, let me know.**
1. The beginning

Summer Camp – 1

"Don't worry mom, I'll be ok." Lizzie said as she hugged her mom goodbye. Lizzie was about to go to soccer camp. "It's only for 2 weeks." She let go of her mom who was still holding on. "I know lizard, but I'm gonna miss you." Lizzie giggled. "I'll miss you too kiddo." Casey wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'll miss you too Case." They let go of their hug.

On the other side of the parking lot Derek Venturi was giving his brother, Edwin, a fist pound. "See ya Ed." Edwin laughed at the fact his brother would give him directions to do his laundry. "Don't screw up Derek, Nora really wants you to keep an eye on Lizzie." George warned his son. "Dad, I can handle a little responsibility." Derek said sincerely. "I'll see you in 2 weeks." He handed Edwin a piece of paper. "What's this?" Edwin asked. "Rules, 1. Keep Casey out of my room." Edwin laughed. "I'll make sure bro." He dared to hug Derek again. "Bye Ed." Derek went onto the buse and Lizzie went onto hers. They were about to head to Summer Camp.

Back at the McDonald-Venturi house Casey was watching tv when Marti jumped on her lap. "Casey I'm sad." Casey looked down at Marti who looked as if she'd been crying. "What's wrong Marti?" Marti hugged her step-sister. "I miss Smerek and Lizzie." She let go of Casey. "It's ok, there's still me, and Edwin, and George, and mom. Look." She reached to the other side of the couch. "Sir Monks A lot is smiling." She handed the monkey to Marti. "Ok Casey, It's only for a little while." She jumped off her step-sisters lap and ran up the stairs. "She's so cute." Casey said. Meanwhile, Edwin sat down on the couch. "Sup Casey?" Casey wasn't sure how to respond to the question. She was fine but sad at the same time. "Ok." A good in-between answer. "Well that's good." She looked at Edwin wondering why he was acting weird. "Are you ok Edwin?" He pondered the question. "I guess." Casey turned off the TV and faced him. "I guess? Don't you mean no or yes?" Edwin was confused. "I'm not sure." She nodded her head for him to continue. "I'm sad cause Lizzie AND Derek are gone." He stopped as if he forgot what else he was going to say. Casey felt her big sister radar kicking in. "Do you hang out sometime or something?" Edwin looked at her. "It seems to me that you're lonely." It was right. "We could go to…." She couldn't think of anywhere. Edwin got an idea. "What about Smelly Nelly's? Sally's back from college for the summer." They hadn't seen Sally since she visited for March Break one day. "Sure we can go for lunch."


	2. lunch

Casey and Edwin were just seated by Sally. Casey told her about how Derek and Lizzie were away, which is why they're the only one's who came. Usually it would be either of them with a date or the whole gang. Sally told them about how last night she and Derek went to this place and danced, as a temporary goodbye.

"I'll have a lemonade." Casey told Sally. Edwin couldn't decide. "I'll have the same." He said. He knew that the lemonade at Smelly Nelly's was always really good.

"Great, are you guys ready for your food orders or should I come back?" Sally asked after writing down the drink orders. Casey took a look at the menu. So many choices.

"I'm not ready yet." Casey told Sally, she left with a good service smile to put in the drink orders. "So what's up Ed?" Casey asked Edwin.

"Not much, just looking at food." Edwin answered. "What's up with you?" He shot back at her. He finally picked what he wanted.

"Nothing important." Casey said to him, fries or seasoned fries? No, she would get a salad. Her phone rang. "A text from Lizzie." She opened her phone.

"What does it say?" Edwin asked with curiosity. Casey passed the phone to him. "Hi, we just finished running drills, call u at lunch =)" He gave the phone back to Casey. She put a quick "K" and closed h phone.

Sally came back to take their orders, it was very busy today. She seemed to be a little tired and kinda rushed. She got her pen out to write down the orders. "Are y guys ready?" She looked at some people standing by the door waiting to be seated.

"I'll have the BLT with fries." Edwin put simply. Sally wrote down the order. She turned her head to Casey and took Edwin's menu.

"I'll have your chicken alfredo with a garden salad." Casey said. She passed her menu to Sally after she finished scribbling down the order. She went to the people standing at the door.

…………………………………………………………..

Derek was talking to a girl from volleyball camp, next to hockey camp. "That's great Simone." He didn't get what he was talking about. "Vivaldi is great." He gave her that big smile of his. 'Who is Vivaldi? Maybe a volleyball person.' She wrote her name and number on a piece of paper.

"Score!" Derek told himself after the girl left. He went back to the boys' hockey dorm. He texted Simone, catch her off her guard with a hey. 'What's up Simone? -Derek' That was good, short and sweet.

……………………………………………………………

Lizzie sat on her bunk bed. She got the top bunk but kept wondering, something felt like it was missing. Either way it was time for lunch. She went down to the cafeteria. She decided to sit with some new friends she made.

…………………………………………………………

Edwin and Casey went into their house after a great meal. Casey's cell started to ring. "That must be Lizzie." Casey opened her phone. "Hey Liz." She was on the phone for a few minutes before Lizzie had to go back to the rooms. Casey went to her room.

……………………………………………………

The moon rose while Derek was practicing his slapshot. Once practice got out he took a shower. "I wonder what's going on at home." He said after crawling into his bunk. The day's activities were very tiring. He fell asleep quickly. The day's to come would be good for the next season, with the freshman trying to live up to his skill.


End file.
